Flashpoint
by Natsumi Firewind
Summary: Previously titled" An old Flame never turned fire. It wasn't just the infatuations and Yukimi. Neal met another. And when the war ends and things have changed. He meets her again...
1. Default Chapter

**_An Old Flame never Turned Fire_**

_It wasn't just the infatuations and Yukimi. Neal met another. And when the war ends and things have changed. He meets her again..._

He remembered her from his days at University, her infectious laugh, her graceful movements, she had always been graceful, that had been part of why he had made a point to meet her. He remembered her dancing honey colored eyes and uncommonly long amber hair. He remembered that war magic came easily for her and her struggle to cultivate her almost nonexistent healing gift.

Yes unfortunately he remembered. Almost constantly in those first months before Kel came and distracted him. But her letters still came monthly and brought him some comfort. She often said he was crazy but she still loved him.

In the years that followed he remembered her during the long nights when he couldn't sleep, his arms crossed above his head, eyes locked moodily on the ceiling as he remembered Sarrathi. He wondered how things were, if anything had changed since his departure. He wondered what she looked like now, or if she was as she had been four years ago. Her letters had stopped soon after his second year, and he was now halfway through his first year as a squire.

He remembered that she had loved to hear about Keladry in his letters to her and he loved to tell about her. No one ever heard him tell of Sarrathi thought, no one really every heard him talk about university, and no one asked. No one really knew anything about Sarrathi save his parents, and they only knew her name. Sarra had often expressed a desire to meet Keladry when she came to the capital and he had promised to introduce them.

She would be seventeen now that he was nineteen, almost twenty. She would be taking the bachelors exams next year. He wondered if she might stay for the Masters exams four years after the Bachelors Exams. He doubted it, Sarra hated school and had often expressed her view that there was no point in staying for Masters unless you wanted the thick robe and fancy title. He knew that eventually she would go back, once her boundless energy had somewhat diminished, that wasn't going to be anytime soon.

The dawn light crept into the room and he groaned. He would spend the morning running errands for Alanna and spend the evening at a ball. Not that he disliked balls, he just wasn't in the mood for yet another, but the Progress had only begun.

_A/N: Just a very very Prologue, if I get good reviews I'll type the rest of this up, It's short but so cute I had to post it. I have it all written out till the end so if you want more just say so. Review, Flame, whatever…_


	2. Reunion

**_Reunion_**

He sat in a corner with a glass of white wine, it had become the new fashion, drinking white wine, though he preferred red. Surprisingly he wasn't enjoying himself tonight, squires weren't the most popular folk on progress and for the third party in a row he was sitting in a corner. The knights from Galla had joined them and the ladies were doting on them. Cleon and he were sitting, drinking and occasionally making comments about the antics of the knights. He wished to be in his room, with a favorite book, _Culture of Western Civilizations_ maybe. It was a fascinating book, Sarra had given it to him, saying that he ought to know more about people. He remembered the day clearly, it was the day he had left her. . .

_"Neal!" She yelled, running towards him. Her Hair flew out behind her and she had hiked up her skirts to catch him, pink hose clearly evident and he chuckled. She somehow held a book in one hand, He was scared and slightly shocked, he hadn't told her he was leaving, he couldn't. And now here she was. How had she known, or maybe she didn't. If she didn't there was hope of getting away long enough to disappear, and someone else could deal with her rage. _

_ "Hey," He said as calmly as he could, smiling nervously. _

_ "Were you really going to leave without first telling me goodbye?" She asked, hurt evident in her voice and face if you looked closely. _

_ "I-well, no and yes." He said, fiddling with his hands she sighed and looked at the ground. "Sarra, I didn't know what to say." He explained. _

_ "So you thought it best not to say anything?" She asked. "When people don't say goodbye it means that they do not intend to see you again." She said, a tear making it's way down her cheek. Impulsively Neal reached out and wrapped his arms around her._

_ "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm a stupid bloke, please don't cry." He said and he could feel her giggle. _

_ "You are a stupid bloke." She said, not too nicely._

_ "I know, I just didn't mean anything by it." He said as he heard another sniff. "Sarra, don't cry." He pleaded. She pulled away from him. _

_ "What am I supposed to do?" She shrieked. "You're my only friend and you're leaving and you weren't even going to do me the courtesy of saying goodbye!" She said before another tear trailed down her cheek. _

_ "I'll write you." He said pitifully and she rolled her eye's, what a boy._

_ "You had better." She muttered, the threat hanging in the air. She thrust the book in his face. "For the ride, you need to learn more about people." She said with a half smile._

_ "Thanks", he said, relived she had stopped crying. She smiled and stood on her tiptoes, resting her hands on his shoulders, he was confused, what was she doing? She almost looked as if she were going to eat him. Slowly she leaned towards him and pressed her lips to his. He felt a jolt go through him as she did it and was surprised. That didn't normally happen when he kissed girls. _

_ "Goodbye, Sir Nealan of Queenscove." She said with a grin._

"Goodbye, my little fire mage." He said and she grinned before turning and walking back the way she had come.

Neal and Cleon looked up from their brooding as the Herald began announcing yet another lady. The name made Neals heart stop. "Sarrathi Albrandi, Fire Mage, and Healer of the Realm." There she was, a glittering example of all that is feminine, not really, though she did look pretty. Her golden brown hair piled on the top of her head, and the scarlet robe trimmed with black accented the already powerful presence that she commanded. No one would say that their first impression of her was beauty, she was beautiful in an unconventional way.

No one could have missed the slight awe and fear in the Heralds voice as he announced her. It was rarely that a female was made a fire mage. Most were healers, or plant mages, or something that wasn't quite so masculine. But she had done it. And there she was, standing at the bottom of the stair, fiddling with the cuffs of her sleeves like she always had when she was nervous.

Impulsively Neal stood and Cleon looked at him. "You wimped out earlier than usual dear friend." He said, the large amount of wine they had consumed making him flirt with just about everything. He would be talking to the tree soon.

"I'm not leaving yet, friend." He said. "I'm off to speak to the lady." He said and he deftly crossed the ballroom floor, weaving his way in and out of dancing couples.

She was speaking to the Jester when he reached her. He tapped her on the shoulder and she turned.

"Squire Nealan." She said with a grin. _Ug, she used my full name, not the best sign._ He thought.

"Sarrathi." He said with a grin. "Dance with me" She smiled as he pulled her out into the middle of the floor and spun her in a circle.

"They succeeded in teaching you to dance." She said with a laugh. "I thought the masters said it was impossible."

"It was a mighty feat, and a grand struggle but in the end multiple peoples hard work paid off." He said gallantly. "Aren't you supposed to be at university?" He asked.

"I've finished. They told me to get out." She said with a wicked grin.

"That I don't doubt lady." He said and she hit him. "Though that also is an impressive feat. What about Masters?" He asked, knowing the retort he would get.

"Pointless." She said. "I'm off to Carthak tomorrow." She said. "Something about a rebellion. I don't really know anything other than it will be warm there."

"You aren't going north?" He asked in surprise. _I'm loosing her again._ He thought.

"No." She said. "The King has acsess to all the mages he'll need. Emporer Kaddar has very few, all of the able bodied ones have gone north. Those that are there are unskilled. I've given my word to help him." She explained.

"Oh." He said. The Jester was back; he cut in between the two and spun Sarrathi away. He watched as the Jester made her laugh. They danced faster and faster with complicated steps leading to more complicated steps. People stopped to watch and would clap and gasp. Cleon moseyed his way over to Neal.

"Looks like you lost." He said, almost knowingly.

"Lost _what?_" He asked, annoyed.

"The lady, love." He said, leaning uncomfortably close.

"Shove off."

_Okay, there's that, thank you to my three reviewers, I'm sorry this took forever and a day but it's my first year of High School, funny that I typed this up during finals week, French tomorrow, yuck, but then I'll be done so I'll spen a few days next week typing the rest up and posting. But don't hurt me if I don't, I **do** have a day job!_

**_Mango Sam: _**_lol, Neal and Kel hmm?? Sorry not in this one, maybe the next, I am working on an Idea for a K/N but it may very well stay an idea._

**_Dom's Lover:_**_ lol, heres the rest…_

**_Pinky:_**_ There is Yuki but, well heheheh…_


End file.
